


Darla

by Tayellabaer



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cutting, Death, Depression, F/M, Fluff, Hospital, Mild Smut, Psych Ward, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-22
Updated: 2015-04-22
Packaged: 2018-03-25 06:02:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3799573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tayellabaer/pseuds/Tayellabaer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Love, it can be a cruel thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Darla

  **As much as I want everyone to read this, please note there a few triggers in here!! Such as, family death, main character death, depression, hospital stay, psych ward, cutting, and suicide!  
**

 

Knock. Knock. Knock. They always come at the same time.

    “Mr. Winchester, it’s just me, I have you’re sleeping aid,” she says softly as he opens the door.

    “Thank you, y/n, but we both know it wont help,” I groan. I haven’t slept in three days. I just keep seeing her anytime I close my eyes. She needs me, I need her, but she’s gone.

***

    _Gosh, she’s so beautiful when she sleeps._ I swear, I could watch Darla sleep forever. Her golden brown hair a mess, flared out in every direction, the way her chest rises and falls with every breathe, even the dried drool on her cheek is gorgeous.

    “Sammy…” she whispers as she rolls over. Her arm stretched out, searching for me in the bed. She finds me and moves over, placing her head on my chest.

    “Shh, it’s okay. I’m right here baby,” I hush. She’s been having nightmares lately. She won’t tell me what about, but I can tell they have to do with me. _My poor baby._ Unfortunately, the urge to pee has just hit me and if I don’t go now… I slowly push the blankets off of me and slide out from under Darla. I get up and tip toe to the connected bathroom. I finish up and head back into the bedroom.

    “Where’d you go, Sam?” she pouts.

    “Oh, babe, good morning. I was just going to the bathroom.”

    “Oh, I thought… I,” she trails off.

    “It’s okay. Hey, lets go down and get some breakfast. Okay?” I wish I could help her with the nightmares, but she won’t let me. All she tells me is that they will pass and she’s right. Three years ago, her sister died. I had met her a few months after and she began having nightmares. Thankfully, they stopped a few weeks after we began dating.

    “Okay… Sound’s good. Can we make waffles? They were Ally’s favorite,” she aks.

    “Of course, baby girl,” I say with a smile. We head down stairs and start mixing up the batter. Darla begins humming and I know she’s beginning to feel better. I stand back and just watch her dance around the kitchen. I know it’s an extreme cliche, but the kitchen is where Darla belongs. She is happiest here, every time she is cooking or baking she sings and dances around the kitchen. I love watching her.

    She’s standing in front of the stove, pouring the batter into the waffle mold, rocking her hips side to side. I walk up behind her and place my hands on her hips, moving with her. She lets out a giggle, my favorite sound in the world, and sets down the batter. She turns around and puts her arms around my neck and we sway side to side, in perfect sync. She leans forward and rests her head on my chest.

    With a big smile on her face she says, “Ahh, my favorite sound. Thump thump, thump thump.”

    I smile down at her and she lifts her head and kisses me. I squeeze her close to met; I never want to let go. After a moment, she pushes off slightly and I release her. She goes back to making the waffles and I whip up some eggs.

    “So, how does this Friday sound?” I ask.

    “What do you mean, Sammy?”

    “You, me, a nice dinner at JoEllen’s, and then a walk along the coast?”

    “That sounds wonderful, but what is the occasion?” she says with a smirk and I know she knows why I’ve planned this. Our anniversary this Friday.

    “Oh, I think you know,” I tease.

    We finish cooking breakfast and sit down to eat. We eat in silence for a while, but I can feel the mood getting darker. I reach out and place my hand on top of her’s. She sighs and looks up at me.

    “Thank you, Sam. You’re the best, you always know how to make me feel better. From the first day I met you, you made me feel better,” she murmurs.

    I smile at her and raise her hand to my mouth. I kiss each knuckle softly. “I love you, baby. Always and forever.”

    “I love you too, honey.”

***

    “Sam! Sam! Help!” Darla’s screams came piercing through the house from upstairs.

    I jump up from the couch and dash upstairs. _Oh, god._ I burst into our bedroom and she is nowhere to be found.

    “Darla!” I yell, concern thick in my voice.

    “Sam! In here! Quick!”

    I open the bathroom door and she is standing on the toilet in nothing but a towel, pointing towards a corner in the bathtub. I look over perplexed and finally understand why she is screaming. There is a tiny black spider in the shower. Darla is terrified of them. I laugh and look up at her.

    “Oh, you silly woman. I thought you were really hurt.”

    “Sam, just get rid of it! Before it eats me!” she squeals.

    I wrap my arms around her thighs and lift her from the toilet.

    “Sam, I swear to god! If you put me anywhere near that thing…” she yells.

    “Oh calm down, I wouldn’t,” I laugh. I walk out into the bedroom and set her down on the bed. “Stay here,” I tell her, even though I know she won’t. She always watches over my shoulder as I get rid spiders, whispering for me to be careful. I grab some toilet paper and lift the lid of the toilet. I squish the spider and flush him down the toilet. _Sorry, buddy._

    “All, clear, baby cakes!” I chime. I walk into the bedroom and Darla is laying on the bed. Her towel has fallen open and her breasts are exposed. “Darla, what are you doing?”

    “Giving you a preview of what’s to come after our wonderful evening,” she coos.

    “Oh, really? Am I allowed to have a hands on preview?”

    She sits up quickly and wraps her towel around her small body again. “Nope!” she giggles and walks back towards the bathroom. “You’re sure he’s gone, Sam?” she asks, the terror in her voice evident.

    I walk her into the bathroom and show her the corner, “Yes, Darla, he’s been flushed.”

    “Thank you,” she says as she pecks me on the cheek. Her innocence is beautiful. She stars the shower and gets in. I walk out and start for the bedroom door.

    “Sam!” she calls. _Another one?_

    I walk back into the bathroom and her head is poking out behind the curtain. “Yes, honey?”

    She smiles and then pours a large cup of water on me. I jump back in surprise.

    “Darla! What the hell…” I trail off. _Ohh._ I strip down, removing my wet clothes slowly. I push past the curtain and there she is, standing under the cascading water, eyes closed, head tilted back with her fingers running through her hair. She’s amazing. I move toward her and turn her sideways so were both under the flow of the water. Its hot and the steam is filling the small room.

    I pick up the shampoo and begin washing her hair. She purrs as my fingers massage the soap onto her head. She rinses out the shampoo and lets me repeat the process with the conditioner. After she rinses out the conditioner she grabs her loofa, applies some lilac scented body wash, and begins scrubbing her body. She makes slow, deliberate movements across her chest and down her legs, bending over in front of me. Before I know it, I’ve got an erection, and I want nothing more than to hold her close to me. _Tonight can not come soon enough._

Darla turns around and sees my hard member. “Oh, Sammy. It looks like we’ve got a big problem here, huh?” she smirks. I nod my head and she sinks to her knees. Oh, boy. She takes my erection into her soapy hands and begins sliding them back and forth.

“Darla… baby,” I moan. I relax and enjoy her touch. Slowly he pulls me forward until I’m under the water and all trace of soap is off of me. She pushes me into her mouth and I relish in the soft warmth of her tongue flicking against the tip of my erection. Slowly she begins moving me in and out of her mouth and an orgasm is imminent.

“Oh, baby. I’m going to-” I’m cut off by her moan against my cock and that’s all it takes. I find release and come into her mouth. After a moment she turns and fills her mouth with water and spits it out. She rises from the floor of the tub, kissing up my chest along the way.

“You may not get a hands on preview, but I do,” she whispers in my ear.

I let out a soft moan and she rests her head against my chest once more. “Mmm, thum-thum-thum, thum-thum-thum,” she mimics, “you’re very excited.”

“Mmm, well, you’re a very exciting person, baby,” I murmur.

We stay under the shower water for a moment before she turns it off and we proceed to get dressed.

***

“Darla? Are you ready to go?” I call into the bathroom. It’s seven o’clock and we’ve got reservations at JoEllen’s for 7:30 p.m.

“Almost, I need like ten more minutes.”

“Okay, but it takes 15 to get there,” I groan.

“I know! I just want to look good, Sam.”

“Oh, baby, you always look good.”

She walks out of the bathroom and she looks stunning. She’s wearing a knee length maroon dress with her hair up in a bun and she’s got on silver heels. Her lips are a deep red and her eyes are lined black with long lashes to follow. “Do I look okay?” she asks.

I walk up to her and wrap my arms around her. “Honey, we may not be able to leave the house tonight. Everyone will be looking at you, I can’t have that.”

She giggles and my heart skips a beat. We make our way down to the car and head towards JoEllen’s. We arrive right at 7:30 and are seated immediately.

“Hey, folks, name’s Casey. I’ll be serving you today. Can I get you something to drink?” the waitress asks.

“I’ll a glass of wine,” Darla orders.

“Casey, why don’t you bring the whole bottle,” I say with a smile.

“Of course, sir. Must be a special occasion, eh?” Casey inquires.

“Ah, yes. It’s our three year anniversary,” I smile up at the waitress. She smiles back and shuffles along to get our wine and glasses.

“The whole bottle? Are you sure this is okay, Sam?” worry floods through Darla’s voice.

“Baby, this is our anniversary. I won’t let it be anything short of a dream come true for you.” I lean across the table and kiss her. Casey comes back and pours our wine and leaves the bottle in a bucket of ice. We order our entrees and short while later Casey is back with them. We eat and talk, all the while Darla keeps drinking her wine. Eventually, she goes quiet.

“Talk to me, lovey. What’s wrong?” I ask.

She looks up at me, her eyes are slightly glossy, and I know she’s had a bit too much to drink. “Nothing, Sham… I’m ready. ‘ss go,” she slurs.

I sigh, pay our check and leave Casey a nice tip. Darla stands up from the tables and sways to and fro. I wrap my arm around her waist and we walk to the car. I sit her down and shut the door. I get in and start the car.

“Sham… wait! How much did you drink? Should you be driving?” she blurts.

“I had one glass, maybe two. I’m fine,” I retort. I shift into drive and ease out onto the road. We’re driving along, listening to music, heading towards the beach.

“Sham, I love you, you know that right?”

I laugh, “Of course, Darla. I love you, too.” I look over at her and lean in to kiss her. She leans forwards to kiss me, but something catches her attention.

“Oh my god!! SAM! Stop!” she screams.

I turn my head and realize the light is red. Suddenly, everything is moving at half speed. I stomp on the brakes, but it’s too late and we skid out into the intersection. I hear a loud squeal and look to the right to see the bright lights of a semi truck. The last thing I hear is a loud scream from Darla and then everything is black.

***

Beep. Beep. Beep. _Ugh, what it that annoying beeping?_

“Sammy. Sammy, please. Wake up,” I hear Dean pleading.

Wake up? What does he mean wake up? And then everything is black again.

***

“How is he, doctor? I can’t lose him.” There’s Dean’s voice again. Doctor?

“He’s doing well, we’ve registered some brain activity, so we’re hoping he wakes up soon.” Brain activity? Who is waking up soon?

***

I open my eyes, my head is pounding. It all floods back to me. The dinner, the wine, the crash, a scream. Oh, god! Where’s Darla?!

“Darla… Darla…?” I try to call out but my throat is dry.

“What? Oh my god! Sammy! Oh thank god you’re awake!” Dean yells and wraps his arms around me. “Don’t move, I’ll be right back. Stay awake Sammy.” And then Dean is out the door.

I look around and realize I’m in a hospital room. I feel around and groan. My chest hurts. Dean walks back in with a doctor.

“Hello, Sam. My name is Doctor Maria. What’s the last thing you remember?” she asks me.

“I remember a semi crashing into my car and hearing Darla scream. Where is she? Is she okay?”

“Okay, good. So no amnesia. You may notice that you’re chest hurts, that’s from your air bag deploying. It should take a few more days befo-”

“I don’t care! Where is DARLA!?” I shout.

“Sammy, just let the doctor finish, okay?” Dean says.

I groan and look at her. “Your chest should feel better in a few days. We’d like you to stay overnight and then you can go home tomorrow. Dean, I assume you’ll be driving him. Sam, you shouldn’t drive for a few weeks to a month.”

“Sure, I can drive him. No problem,” Dean says and gives Dr. Maria googly eyes.

“Okay, okay. Where is Darla?” I ask again, this time with more aggression.

“Sammy, she…” Dean falters. _NO!_

“No she isn’t Dean. You’re lying. This isn’t funny.”

“Sammy, I’m really sorry,” Dean laments.

I look up at the doctor and she hangs her head, staring at the floor. “Sam, please understand there was nothing we could do to save her. Unfortunately, the semi had hit her directly. The blow had collapsed both of her lungs and jostled her brain causing it disconnect from the brain stem. This may sound morbid, but on the bright side, she died upon impact, so she didn’t suffer. I’m very sorry, Sam.”

“Get out. Everyone. GET OUT!” I scream. I just want to be alone. Dean and Maria take their leave and I feel hot tears streaming down my face. Why? Why did she have to die? Why couldn’t I have died with her? I cry for hours before finally falling asleep.

***

“Sam? Do you want anything to eat?” Dean ask. I don’t answer him. I just stare out the window and lay in bed. She’s gone. And it’s my fault. Why didn’t I just pay attention to the road? I shouldn’t have tried to kiss her.

It all plays over again in my head. I lean over to kiss her, she screams, there’s a bright light and then she’s gone. I killed her.

***

I’m walking down the street. It’s the middle of the night. She’s calling to me. I can hear her.

“Come here, Sammy. Come on, just a little further.”

“SAM! Where are you? SAM! Help me!”

“Help! Help!”

“You did this, Sam. You killed me!”

“I’m sorry, Darla. I’m sorry,” I call into the darkness of the night.

“Oh my god! Sam! There you are. Get in the impala. Dammit, Sam!” Dean calls.

I look over and there he is. He stops the car and jumps out. He grabs me by the wrist and pushes me into the passenger side. “Dude, what the fuck are you doing?! It’s three in the morning! When is the last time you slept?”

I turn and look at him. “I don’t know, Dean. I can’t sleep. She’s always there. I can hear her right now. ‘Sammy, Sammy. Come here Sam. YOU KILLED ME SAM!’” I repeat the phantom voices.

“Jesus, dude. You look like you haven’t slept in days.”

“It’s been a week, Dean. I’m so tired,” I cry.

***

I can hear them down in the living room. They are discussing what to do with me. After Dean caught me walking around town last night and the finally realized I haven’t been sleeping they all decided I need help.

“I don’t know what to do with him, Bobby,” Dean says.

“He’s really messed up, isn’t he?”

“Bobby, he hasn’t slept in a week. He told me last night that he hears Darla calling to him. Telling him he’s the one who killed her.“

"You’re kidding. Damn. I guess we should take him to the hospital.”

Oh no. Not there again. I jump out of bed and dash to the window. I throw it open and crawl out onto the roof. I walk around to the front of the house and look down. The bush should break my fall. I sit with my legs hanging of the edge and push myself off. The bush broke my fall, but barely, my ankle is twisted. I ignore the pain and take off down the road. It’s a big city, with my head start they shouldn’t find me.

***

It’s been three days since I took off. I’ve been hiding in alleys and eating out of dumpsters. I still hear Darla. She’s constantly screaming. She’s everywhere.

“Sammy. Oh Sammy.”

“Come get me Sammy.”

“You did this Sam!”

But those aren’t even the worst. The sweet ones are the worst. The ones from my memories.

“You’re the best Sam.”

“You always make me feel better Sam.”

“I love you, Sammy. I want to be with you forever.”

“Thump thump. Thump thump.”

I can feel her in my arms and when I go to squeeze her close there’s nothing there. Why did I kill her? Why didn’t I die too?

***

It’s almost been two weeks since I’ve really slept. Lately I’ve been blacking out, only to be woken up by her screams. I can’t do this anymore.

I start walking and walking. Soon I’m running, but I’ve got no where to go. Then I get an idea.

I look around and see the butcher shop. I walk up to the door. It’s locked. Of course it is, it’s 2 am. I look around and find a large rock. I slam it against the window three times before it shatters. The alarms go off but why do I care? I’m done with this place. I dig around through a few drawers until I find a knife. I swipe quickly across my wrists. I feel the blood pouring out and I hear it drip to the floor. _Oh, sweet relief._

I slump to the floor and just as I’m about to black out I hear someone.

“Keep pressure on his wrists. Quick lets get him in the bus!”

“No. No. I want this. Don’t save me!” but I can’t get the words out. I’m too weak.

***

“He’s in a medically induced coma. We’ll be keeping him like this for a few days. His brain and body need it.” It’s Dr. Maria.

“At least we’ve found him. The owner of the shop agreed not to press charges, fortunately,” Dean says.

“Well, he has to be admitted to the psych ward. He is a risk to himself. You understand?”

“Yeah… Poor Sam. We were going to do that anyway, but the day we tried to, he ran off. He was missing for week. Is there anything that will help?”

“RIght now, sleep. After that, sleeping pills and a really good therapist.”

“Any recommendations?”

“We have one who works in our psych ward. I’ll set up a meeting for you. Have a nice day, Dean.”

“Yeah… I’ll try.”

***

“Now, Sam. You know you have to take them,” y/n says.

“Yeah I know. It’s just, I only sleep for an hour or so before I’m back awake for the next 22,” I explain.

“Would you like me to try reading to you while you sleep? I know it sounds strange bu-”

“Would you, please?” I beg.

She smiles, “Of course, Sam. Here, take these. I’ll go get a book and be right back.” She leaves the room.

I down my pills. I just want out of here, but they won’t let me leave until I’m sleeping at least 6 hours straight. Y/n comes back in and sits in the chair at the side of my bed.

“Alright, lay down and close your eyes. I’ll read,” she coos.

I lay down and close my eyes. I listen to her read for a while and finally drift off to sleep.

***

“Come on in, Dean. He’s sleeping though,” I hear y/n say.

“Really? For how long?” Dean sounds baffled.

“Almost 6 hours. Can you believe it?” y/n is clearly excited.

“You’re shittin’ me! How did you get him to sleep?”

“I stayed with him and read to him. We’ve been doing this for about a week now. The doctors are really impressed, but they still want him to stay. I guess he needs to sleep without any sleeping pills or me reading to him.”

“Hell, I read to the kid if it helps him sleep! Did you know he told Dr. Jay that he isn’t hearing her voice anymore?”

“No way! That’s such good news. When did that start?”

“You know, about a week ago. If I didn’t know any better I’d say you’re an angel, y/n.”

“Aww, thanks, but I’m just a nurse, Dean. Sam’s sweet, I just wanted to help him get better.”

“Well, it’s working. Thank you, y/n.”

***

“Y/n, will you read to me today?” I aks.

“I’m sorry, Sam. I can’t. Dr. Jay said you have to try to sleep for 6 hours without me here. You’ll be okay. I know you can do it,” she says with a smile.

I sigh and lay down. I close my eyes and hear her leave the room. I drift off to sleep, only to wake up to her shaking me.

“Sam! Are you okay?” she says concerned.

“What? Yeah I’m fine, y/n. What wrong?” I ask bewildered.

“You we’re crying. I came to check on you, its been 5 hours, and you had tears streaming down your face and you were moaning.”

“Oh…”

“I’ll go get Dr. Jay.”

“No! Y/n, stay here. Please. Just, will you lay with me?”

“Oh, Sammy. You know I can’t. It’s against the rules.”

“Please, y/n. You make me feel better,” I beg her.

Reluctantly she lays down next to me. I fall asleep with my arms curled around her.

1 Year Later

“Y/n, do you know where the matches are?” I call upstairs.

“Uhm, check the drawer next to the stove!” she calls back.

It’s been a year since Darla died, but it’s also been a year since I’ve been cured. Y/n has been with me since the day I left the hospital. Without her, I don’t know where I’d be.

She comes down the stairs and she’s dressed in a silver gown, with silver flats, her hair falls down past her shoulders in gorgeous tendrils. “Ready to go?”

“Of course.”

We’re headed to Darla’s grave. It was y/n’s idea. She wants to light a candle and give her flowers. We’re going to have a small picnic there, too. Y/n was nervous about it, but I told her Darla would be happy to see me happy.

“I love you, Sammy.”

“Mmm, I love you, too, y/n.”


End file.
